Day of Destiny
by MarleyRoseND
Summary: When a certain someone is captured by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, what will Phineas do to save her? PhineasxIsabella FerbxVanessa.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm summer day in the backyard of the house of Phineas and Ferb Flynn Fletcher. They were starting to build a circle-shaped transporter that took a person anywhere in the world. Ferb was hammering while Phineas was when Isabella Garcia-Shapiro came through the fence that surrounded the backyard.

She walked up to the boys' building area.

"What'cha doing?" she asked sweetly like she always did.

"We're building another transporter but this time instead of it going into space, we programmed it to travel anywhere on Earth. You just tell it where you want to go, you go there," Phineas told her.

"Cool."

"What are you two doing out there!" Candace called from her window upstairs.

"We're building an awesomely cool transporter!" Phineas replied to his sister.

"I'm so telling Mom!"

"I have to sell Fireside Girl cookies today so I won't be by until later. Bye!" Isabella skipped away.

"Bye Isabella. Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked.

Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus, in his black detective hat, sneaked into Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's lab, unaware that there was a huge hollow teddy bear hanging from the ceiling. With the press of a red button, it falls directly onto Perry. Fortunately for Perry, he could see his arch nemesis though large holes to look out of. Unfortunately, they weren't big enough for him to escape.

"It was unexpected by I mean very expected!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz yelled in his shriek-like voice, "Do you know why I trapped you in this teddy bear? It's because Vanessa needs a friend that is into the same stuff as she is. That's why I'm taking a random girl and keeping her so my little girl can have a friend 24-7!"

Perry did his platypus sound.

"I know, I know," Doofenshmirtz continued, "This has nothing to do with taking over the Tri-State area. But it's for my little girl Vanessa. You can go now if you want, Perry."

Doofenshmirtz presses the red button again and the teddy bear lifts. Perry walks out an open door at the front of the room.

After five minutes there is a ring at the door. Heinz Doofenshmirtz opens to door to see a young Fireside Girl holding a box of cookies.

"Would you like to buy some of our cookies?" she asked him.

"Sure," Heinz replied to the girl. He cracked a small grin.


	2. Chapter 2

"I wonder where Isabella is," Phineas commented. It was almost time to transport the kids and have fun. But Isabella was nowhere in sight, "I guess we can wait for her, right Ferb?"

Ferb nodded.

Baljeet and Buford came in through the backyard fence.

"Hello," Baljeet said.

"Hey!" Buford yelled in his loud voice.

"Where's Isabella?" Baljeet asked the brothers.

"We don't know," Phineas replied.

A moment later, the Fireside Girls rushed to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard.

"What is it?" Phineas asked the girls.

"Isabella is missing!" Gretchen, one of the Fireside Girls said.

"Really?" Phineas said to Gretchen.

She nodded, "But we might know where she is. We found her sash outside this one building in downtown."

"Let's go look. Can you take us to where you found the sash?"

"Yeah. Come with us boys." The Fireside Girls rushed out to the street, Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet and Buford following.

Meanwhile Vanessa knocked on the door of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz's room. He unlocked it and opened it for his Goth-styled teenage daughter.

"Hello Vanessa. Look over there and see what I got you," Heinz said.

Over in the corner sitting nervously in a small chair, her hands tied behind her back, was Isabella Garcia-Shapiro.

"Who is she?" Vanessa asked her dad.

"She's your new friend!"

"Dad, I have plenty of friends. And where did you get her?"

He didn't reply.

"Did you kidnap her?" Vanessa continued.

"Yes?"

"Dad! You don't do that! Let her go!"

"I won't let her go! You need a friend that is a girl who I approve of!"

"So you don't approve of my friends?"

"No, I don't!"

"Well then, I'm telling Mom that you kidnapped a little girl!"

"No you actually can't. The door is locked."

"Dad!"

"I won't let her go until you become friends with her."

"Okay. I'll be nice to her."

Vanessa walked slowly over to Isabella who tried to scoot away from the stranger coming to greet her.

"Hi there," Vanessa said to Isabella, "What's your name?"

"Is…Is…"

"All I want to do is become friends with you and then you can go. Okay?"

Isabella nodded her head.

"I'm Isabella, Fireside Girl," Isabella finally said softly.

"How did he get you?"

"I was selling cookies and then he just took me."

"That's what I thought because you're a Fireside Girl. Don't worry I'll try to get you out of here."

"Thanks."

"Have you eaten?"

"No. My hands are tied."

"Oh," Vanessa untied Isabella's hands and gave her an apple she had been keeping in her pocket, "Here."

"Thanks. My dad's actually not that bad of a guy. If you do happen to stay here, he'll be good to you. I'll promise you."

Isabella made a tiny smile but then looked down at her shirt.

"My sash! It's gone!" Isabella whispered to herself, "This is good because Phineas can save me! And the Fireside Girls. But mostly Phineas!" For one of the first times that day, Isabella was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

The place where the Fireside Girls stopped was in front of a tall purple building that said Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

"Here?" Phineas asked.

"Yes," Gretchen answered.

"Let's look inside."

The group entered the building and they started to ask each room if they had seen her.

At the same time Vanessa had sneaked out and crept down the stairs without her dad noticing her. When she got to the second floor, she noticed a group of kids, each at one door.

She went up to one kid who had spiky orange hair.

"Hey are you looking for a girl with black hair and is a Fireside Girl?"

"Yes, yes we are."

"She in room 16D."

"Thanks," the boy looked over to his friends, "I was told where she is! The 16th floor guys!"

All of the kids started running to the elevator except Ferb. He stayed in one place looking at Vanessa. A couple seconds later he ran to join his brother.

Meanwhile in Dr. D's room, Heinz was looking for something in a large pile of tools.

"Where's Vanessa?" He asked the girl who sat across the room, a frown on her face. She shrugged, "She must have gotten out some way."

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Heinz went to open the door and saw two Fireside Girls with two boxes of cupcakes.

"Would you like to buy some of our cupcakes?" they asked.

"Yes!"

At the same time, Phineas sneaked under the conversation into the room. When he noticed Isabella, he raced over to get her.

"Isabella," he whispered to her, "I'm here to save you."

"Phineas, I have to tell you something."

Unfortunately, the door closed and so they had to sit down on the floor under a table without talking or whispering.

"I have to find a screwdriver to fix the freezeinator," Doofenshmirtz said aloud, "And then find Vanessa so she can play with that girl."

"Good thing I brought the molecule scrambler," Phineas whispered. He took it out of his pocket and pulled the two halves apart partway so it didn't break.

The two slid down the floor and landed on the floor of the room below them.

"Phineas! Thank you so much!" Isabella hugged him, and soon he hugged her back.

"Let's go," he said. They raced each other to the front door of 15D.

After a minute they were on the first floor and Isabella was hugging all of her friends. Afterward she went to Phineas and kissed him on the cheek.

"That was unexpected," Ferb said in all of the silence.

All of the kids went back to have fun in the backyard.

Meanwhile Vanessa had been sorry for her dad and thought about saving the girl so she decided to go back to the room.

On the way there she spotted little Isabella walking with the kids she saw in the building. Vanessa had a sense of relief. Now her dad couldn't get to her again. Isabella's friends were there for her, like her own friends.


	4. Chapter 4

Vanessa used the elevator to take herself up to level 16 where her dad was working. When she got to 16D, she tried to open the door but remembered that her dad had locked it. How did the girl get out then? Vanessa didn't try to figure that out. Instead she rang the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" she heard Heinz ask himself. He opened the door, "Vanessa! Your friend is waiting for you!"

"He doesn't know she's gone," Vanessa thought in her mind, "Well, he will now."

Doofenshmirtz turned his head to see Isabella's empty chair.

"She's gone! It must have been Perry the Platypus!" Heinz said to himself.

"Dad you have to stop talking to yourself."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"I knew it! Perry the Platypus took her! Or those Fireside Girls! That's it; I'll check the Fireside Girl base!"

"Dad, you can't take her after she escaped you. That isn't right either."

"I'll get Perry the Platypus for this! It's for my Vanessa!"

"And you don't have to do this for me. I have friends."

"Remember that I don't approve of your friends."

"But still I can find a friend without you kidnapping her."

"It's much simpler if I did it though."

"No, I forbid you from doing it!"

"You're not the parent here. I can do whatever I like."

"You can go to jail for this!"

"Do you think I don't know this? But this time I'll be better and lock her in a room where she can't get out! Hahaha!"

"This time I know you're pure evil! This is to an innocent girl!"

"I don't care!"

"Dad!"

Heinz pulled his daughter into her room and locked it when he got out.

"Don't lock me in here!"

"If you don't let me do what I have to do for you, you must be punished."

Vanessa heard her dad rush out the room and tried to break down her bedroom door. Eventually she gave up trying.

Meanwhile Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and the Fireside Girls were having fun in the transporter until Candace went to see what they were doing.

Perry crept by Phineas' side.

"Oh there you are Perry. Hi Candace," Phineas first said to Perry and then to his sister.

"You're so going to be busted. Mom is on her way, right now!" Candace replied.

When they were talking about something, Ferb went inside the transporter.

At Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc., Vanessa was sleeping until the front door was opened. She stood up and banged on the door, hoping that the person was someone who could help her.

Ferb opened Vanessa's door. They just stood there until Ferb pulled Vanessa out of the lab and downstairs to outside the building.

"Ferb, Isabella is in trouble! My dad is going to try to take her again! You have to hurry," Vanessa explained to Ferb.

He ran her to the backyard where everyone even Candace glanced to see them hurrying toward the kids.

"Ferb where were you?" Phineas asked his brother.

Ferb pointed to Vanessa.

Isabella noticed her instantly, "You were the girl who said you were going to try to get me out! You're the girl that the man wanted me to be friends with."

"Yeah. I'm Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, and my dad is after you again."

"Huh?"

"He said that he was going to check the Fireside Girl base and then he'll search the city probably."

"You mean that man in the lab coat is going to try to take Isabella again?" Phineas asked Vanessa.

"Exactly," she replied, "That's why Ferb took me here. You need to get Isabella out of Danville until I take care of my dad."

"I guess we can do that, if it has to do with Isabella getting captured," Phineas said, "Let's go inside the transporter and I'll say where we should go."

"Yeah," everyone except Candace, Vanessa, Phineas, and Ferb replied.

"I'm still staying here and telling Mom!" Candace yelled as they were going inside the transporter.

"Bye Ferb," Vanessa quietly said.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Doofenshmirtz raced to the Fireside Girl base. When he got there, he opened the front door to see no one there.

"She's not here."

Next he looked up her name in the phone book.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro."

Meanwhile Vanessa was rushing to convince her dad that she was happy with a new friend, bringing a random girl with her to show her dad.

"Come on Jenny," she said to the girl.

"Okay."

As soon as they got to the lab, Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sitting at a table looking in the phone book.

"Dad," Vanessa said. Heinz turned around and saw Vanessa holding Jenny's hand, "I found a new friend, not my Goth buddies. This is Jenny and I met her down the street. Now will you please stop tracking down Isabella?"

"No. This new girl is too… hippy."

"Dad!"

"Now I must continue," he looked back down at the book. Vanessa let go of Jenny's hand and motioned for her to leave. Jenny nodded and walked out the door.

Vanessa slowly paced to her dad.

"You're evil but don't be that evil."

Heinz stood up and growled in a deep, loud voice, which did not sound like his usual voice and more like a deeper version of his brother's, "You do not tell me what to do!"

All of a sudden, Perry the Platypus burst through the window and knocked Doofenshmirtz off his feet. When he fell Vanessa noticed he was wearing a necklace with a red gem on it. She knelt down and took it off him.

"What is this?" she asked herself in thought.

"Vanessa, what's happened?" Heinz finally stood up and noticed his daughter.

"I think you were mind-controlled by this gem which was making you have an uncontrollable obsession for kidnapping little innocent girls."

"Really?"

"You said you were doing it for me. You said you didn't approve of my friends."

"Did I? I don't like your friends, but I'll allow you to "hang" with them."

Vanessa smirked, "I'm just happy that wasn't actually you. You kidnapped a little Fireside Girl and didn't want any others except for her."

"Oh," Heinz turned to face Perry, "Go ahead and destroy my freezeinator. Curse you Perry the Platypus." Again he faced Vanessa, "I need to spend quality time with my daughter."

Vanessa smiled and they both walked silently out of the room, Heinz's arm around the back of Vanessa's neck.

At the same time, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the rest of the crew had arrived back in Danville, getting a message from Vanessa that Isabella was safe from any harm.

"Phineas," Isabella took Phineas off to the side, "I need to tell you that…"

"Come on, we need to celebrate with your mom's delicious pie!" someone from inside the house yelled.

"Coming! Sorry Isabella what were you going to say?" Phineas replied and then looked back at Isabella.

"Nothing."

When Phineas left, Isabella sat at a corner at the house and started to softly cry.


End file.
